My son
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: What if Merlins destiny took a different path? What if Morgana had killed Uther herself? What if everything that happened had changed? This fic has everything, Angst, Suspense, A little romance and plenty of tradgedy .
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, This story is going to be full of twists, angst, happiness and shockers...I promise, I will update EVERYDAY and take in ideas and advise, I might have a few grammar mistakes though.**_

_**Thanks for choosing my story to read! I'll post a couple of chapters to see if it's a success:**_

_**Because I update everyday and have some good twists and plans coming up can you review? If I don't get alot of Reviews i delete the story,so if you want the story to "Survive" please review x**_

_**- Charlotte x **_

* * *

** WARNING: First chapter may have some boring parts but I'm just getting started on the ANGST and TWISTS and HORROR**

Chapter One

Morganas screams echoed through the hall and her chambers, Guinevere winced in her place beside Morgana who lay sweating on the bed. "Keep going Morgana" Arthur held his wifes hand, "You try pushing a baby out, Agggghhh! It hurts so much" Morgana screamed and tightened her grip on Arthurs hand.

Gaius and Guinevere encouraged Morgana to keep going, Morgana screamed as she pushed again. "Your doing well M'lady, Your child is almost here" Gaius smiled. He had treated Morgana since she was a child, now here she was future queen of Camelot and married to Prince Arthur.

"What will you name your baby Morgana" Guinevere smiled as she wiped Morganas sweating brow. "Uugggghhh! We-we had decided Marielle if...AGGGGHHHHH! Or-or AGGGGGGHHHH!" Morgana didn't finish her sentence, she pushed as hard as she could to stop the agony.

Gaius smiled, Gwen gasped. A babies cry rang out the room, Arthur felt his chest swell and grinned. Gaius held up a perfect little baby wrapped in a cloth.

"Your baby" Gaius gently handed the newborn over to Morgana who cradled it, smiling. "Hello baby" she stroked its soft cheek, Arthur sat next to Morgana and looked at his baby's perfect face.

"Is it a boy?" Gwen almost squealed, Morgana removed the cloth and Arthur stifled a gasp. "A boy" Morgana grinned and kissed her babies forhead, "I have a son?" They all looked at Arthur. "Yes sire, you have a son...what will you name him my lord?" Gaius was eager to know.

"Morgana?" Arthur looked down at his wife, "I...I was thinking, maybe...Mordred?" Morgana prayed Arthur would say yes. "Mordred?...I like it" Arthur nodded his head.

"Hello Mordred" Morgana cooed.

* * *

Gwen smiled softly as she watched Morgana sleeping in the chair, Mordred, still a few months old, was screaming the turrets off the castle everynight.

Arthur had even had to cancel training because he was so tired. Gwen walked over to Mordreds silk cot and picked him up, she knew when he started crying there was no way to shut him up unless he was in Morgana's or Arthurs arms.

Mordred let out a wail, "Oh no you don't little Sire" Gwen hurried from the room and carried him down the stairs, "Your mother needs rest, lets see Merlin" Gwen smiled at Mordred as he opened his beautiful green eyes. He was going to be very handsome.

Gwen knocked on Gauis's door and heard a gruff, "Enter". Gwen walked in to see Gauis adding herbs into a mixture he was making with a mortor and pestal. "Gwen" Gaius put his stinking mixture down and greeted her.

"Is something wrong with Mordred?" "No, not at all...Morgana was sleeping and you know how Mordred has been crying all night so I thought I would give her a rest and visit Merlin" Gwen looked past Gauis's shoulder at Merlins room, "He's hunting with Arthur, maybe you should get back to the Lady Morgana".

Gwen knew how Erratic Morgana behaved if she was separated from her son for to long.

Morgana stirred in her sleep, it was another nightmare.

_Morganas Nightmare: A druid man ran through the forest with a smaller form, shouts from all around caused them to stop. The surroundings where blurred at every edge and angle in Morgana's dream. The man turned and tugged the small form in front of him. Morgana gasped in her sleep, Those eyes...she knew those Emerald eyes anywhere, Mordred. He was maybe 10 in her dream._

_"Mordred?" Morgana called in her sleep. The druid pulled out a jewel encrusted dagger, "No...No...NO!" Morgana screamed outloud, her screams echoed the hallway._

_The druid smiled before raising the dagger above Mordreds head. _

"NOO!" Morgana shot awake and gasped, she was in her chair. Morgana started to try to breath normally, "Mordred?" Morgana walked over to the cot.

"No... Gwen? GWEN! GWEN!" Morgana panicked as she saw the empty cot. She ran out into the hall and startled a servant, "My Lady Morgana, is everything alright?" she asked.

Morgana ignored her and ran down the stone stairs, "GWEN? ARTHUR?" she shouted, tears welling in her blue eyes. "My lady?" Gwen rounded the corner with Mordred in her arms.

"Mordred!" Morgana sighed and ran to her son, taking him in her arms. "Shh Mummys here now" Morgana hugged Mordred. "What did you think you were DOING?" Morgana stared at Gwen.

"I'm sorry Morgana, You were sleeping and I took Mordred to see Merlin but he was out so-" Gwen started to talk fast."It's Okay Gwen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted" Morgana cut in.

Gwen smiled and followed Morgana back upto her chambers.

* * *

"And then _that _is the lower town, But if you want to go to the market stalls then the..." Merlin smiled as he watched Arthur hold his baby son and show him his kingdom. Merlin noticed Arthur changed from the Prince of Camelot to Doting father when he was around Mordred.

Merlin knew Arthur adored his son more than anything in this world but there was something radiating off baby.

The Great Dragon had warned Merlin that Morgana is a witch and she must die, she had a aura of power radiating of her and danger and Merlin didn't entirely trust her but Mordred had something else...

Power,Danger and...something else, Merlin didn't want to think Mordred had magic like Morgana but it was possible, he had to see the Great Dragon.

"Merlin, Prepare a picnic basket and go to Morgana" Arthur told Merlin, "Ohhhh are we planning a romantic picnic" Merlin grinned. "No, I'm planning to prepare a picnic basket, invite Morgana then use for her target practice" Arthur replied sarcastically.

"Clotpole" Merlin muttered, Arthur threw an apple at him. "Ow".

Merlin put in fruits and chicken then stole two peices of cake of the big-mouthed cook to put in the basket. Gwen told Morgana for him and Morgana arrived in the courtyard, her long black hair in waves, her dress was an ivy green with satin sleeves.

She carried Mordred and the passers by bowed as she met Arthur with the Horses, Gwen and Merlin followed on as they left the city and made for the forest.

Arthur had decided to stop by a river and under an oak tree, 3 guards spread out widely and kept watch. Morgana propped Mordred up, he was almost One year old now and his hair was black and unusually thick for his age.

Morgana lay on her side and bit into an apple while Arthur chopped apple and gave it to Mordred to chew on. Merlin stayed under another tree with Gwen.

"They look sweet together" she smiled as she watched Morgana and Arthur laugh when Mordred crawled wobbily and attempted to chew on Arthurs boot.

Merlin nodded and gave Gwen a plum. "Thanks".

Merlin looked back at Mordred who was now out of Morgana and Arthurs attention. Mordred looked up at the plum tree Merlin and Gwen where under, His green eyes flashed gold and a ripe plum fell onto Merlins lap.

Merlins heart skipped a beat at what he saw. He picked up the plum and looked at Mordred who went back to trying to chew Arthurs boot.

"SIRE!" A guard shouted, Arthur rolled out the way of an arrow that hit the tree trunk. "It's an Ambush!" He shouted as bandit druids ran out from the bushes. Morgana grabbed Mordred and pulled the hood on her cape over her head.

"Run! Morgana Run!" Arthur shouted. Morgana and Gwen ran as fast as they could down the river but two druids gave chase.

"Gwen, they want me and Arthur, take Mordred please! Raise the alarm with Uther" Morgana kissed the top of Mordreds head and gave him to her.

Gwen ran down the river bank and disappeared out of the druids sight.

Morgana turned and threw a dagger in the chest of one druid, the other grabbed her and forced her to the ground. Morgana looked up in time to see Gwen trip and Mordred sit up on the grass.

Morgana gasped as a druid raised his crossbow to Mordred. "**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Morganas scream was so loud and powerful the trees shook, The druids flew metres backwards in the air and Morgana's eyes flashed gold.

She saw it in the river, her reflection of gold eyes. Magic and she knew it but nothing was as powerful as protecting her son.

Morgana felt herself being dragged up and blinfolded before passing out.

* * *

Gwen felt tears flow freely down her cheeks as she ran through the trees, it was dark and she had no idea where she was going.

Mordred was getting heavier and heavier in her weary arms as she made her way to find Camelot. Merlin,Morgana and Arthur could be dead for all she knew. "Ma!" Mordred called, Gwen stopped...these were his first words.

"We'll find them" Gwen promised and lay down exhausted, she reluctantly let sleep take over her.

* * *

Morgana woke up, she was in a tent on a bed. Morgana slowly sat up and took in the tents surrondings, It was plain, her cape was hanging on a stick. Druids. Morgana recalled last nights events and jumped from the bed.

Arthur? Merlin? Morgana prayed Gwen had taken Mordred to safety, she heard voices outside...a male and female.

"She is not to be harmed! I have waited to long for this to let her go" the female said.

"But she is Uthers ward, Princess of Camelot and if she learnt of her powers it could end disastrously"

"Shhhh Malum, she's awake" Morgana put on her shoes and made ready to run until a beautiful woman walked in, she had blonde curls and dark eyes.

"Morgana! Do not be frightened, we're not going to hurt you...we have come to help you" she said, "Who are you? I want to be returned to my husband and son" Morgana snapped. "Son? You have a son?" "Answer my question, who are you?" "Morgana...I'm your sister...Morgause, I'm here to help you understand your magic".

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two chapters in one day :) Hope you enjoy this chapter... Remember: When Modred is 10 he looks like the kid in series one of Merlin x Please review or I WILL delete the story x**_

_**-Charlotte x**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! X**_

* * *

Chapter Two

**PROLOUGUE**

Arthur took in his surroundings, there was no sign of his wife or son. "We'll find them sire" Merlin promised, "Don't tempt fate Merlin" Arthur walked down by the river they were at almost two days ago.

"Gwen will help them, if she is out there she'll get them back" Merlin followed Arthur. "Merlin, my son is one years old and Morgana has no idea how to handle herself out here" Arthur threw a stone in the river.

"Arthur!" Sir Leon shouted, Arthur and Merlin ran quickly to where Leon was pointing. Gwen was lying in dry leaves, curled up holding a sleeping Mordred.

Arthur ran down the hill followed by Merlin and Leon and Sir Parcvel. "Mordred! Gwen!" Arthur knelt by them and scooped Mordred up, Gwen groaned. Arthur moved her black curls from her face, "Leon! Get her on a horse and take her back to Camelot, Parcvel carry the guards further and find the druids!" Arthur commanded before mounting his horse.

Merlin helped put Gwen on a horse and followed Arthur back to Camelot.

* * *

Morgause entered Morganas tent, After finding out Morgana suffered from future-predicting nightmares she had given her her own healing bracelet.

Morgana sat up from her bed and smiled at her new-found sister. "Did you sleep well?" Morgause asked, "The best I had in years...What you showed me yesterday...it was like nothing I'd ever felt before" Morgana grinned as she remembered the incantations she had cast herself.

"You were born with it sister and when you are a high priestess of the old religion you can return to Camelot and take your throne...and punish Uther Pendragon for his countless murders" Morgause took her sisters hand.

"If I knew how Arthur and Uther treated my kind I would never have married him or-" Morgana shuddered, "Don't think of that Morgana, now...I have something to tell you" "Yes sister?"

Morgause took a deep breath and swallowed. "You told me of your young son...Mordred, he has powers like you Morgana...there is a prophecy, Mordred will kill Arthur Pendragon and with powers as strong as his it will come true! Just...be patient" Morgana smiled at Morgause's words, her heart already corrupting with dark magic.

* * *

**Part One**

_**1 year to the day of Morganas disappearance ...**_

Arthur took aim. The deer was oblivious and carried on grazing on the grass, "AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" a womans scream echoed through the forest, The arrow hit the tree trunk and the deer darted.

"Damn!" Arthur cursed and pulled out his sword, he ran to where the scream came from to see the edge of a cliff. "Help!" Arthur froze...the voice was familiar, it was Morgana.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted and rushed to the cliff edge, his heart skipped a beat as he saw her holding onto a vine over the cliff.

"Arthur! Arthur, they took me! I escaped" Morgana had been crying, Arthur ripped the vine from the ground. Morgana screamed as she dropped a little. "Hold on!" Arthur started to pull the vine up.

Morgana held on until she reached the top. Arthur yanked her up and embraced her before kissing her, he sensed something about her, something had changed but he put that down to her ordeal.

"Mordred? How is he?" Morgana honestly meant this. "He is fine, one year without his mother was hard though" Arthur helped Morgana up then put her on his horse.

She was dirty but wasn't harmed, only a small scar on her palm.

Arthur rode into the courtyard and Gwen ran down the stone steps. "Morgana! M'Lady, Merlin get Gauis!" Gwen shouted back at Merlin. Arthur carried Morgana in his arms to her chambers, Mordred had his own room now.

Gauis was soon there. "She has no wounds, although slight bruising on her upper arms...She will be okay with some rest" "Thankyou Gauis" "Just let me know if she needs me again" Gauis left with Merlin.

Morgana lay sleeping after bathing, Gwen had brought Mordred in.

"Mordred!" Morgana cradled him and kissed his little forhead, "Ma!" He smiled, "Mewin, I wan Memwin" Mordred said, "Who's Mewin?" Morgana frowned. "Merlin, he took care of Mordred when I was off duty" Gwen reluctantly admitted.

Morgana nodded icily. "Leave us Gwen, I need rest before I see..._Uther" _Gwen didn't like the way she said his name but left anyways.

Arthur came in to see Morgana sleeping with Mordred in her arms.

* * *

Every Midnight on Monday and Sunday, Morgana left for the Darkling woods to meet Morgause. Morgause had made a dagger, encrusted with jewels and Morgana hated the fact it was the one the druid had struck Mordred with in her dream.

"The prophecy says on your sons 10th birthday you will strike Uther down" Morgause told her sister, "What? I can not put up with Uthers arragonce and cold blood for 8 years sister" Morgana almost sobbed.

"I know but patience is a virtue sister...you must tell me the routes within Camelot, the weak spots and secret passages that Uther himself may not even now" Morgana nodded eagerly at her sisters plan.

She carried on with life, watching time go by, studying the castle's every nuck and cranny...

"Good Mordred good!" Arthur called to his son, Mordred carried on practicing sword fighting with Sir Leon. "He is good sire" Merlin agreed, all those years ago when Merlin had asked the great Dragon about Mordred, his reply was: "Do not fear him, as long as he is with his father then Albion can still be reunited".

Leon yelped as Mordred kicked him in the shin. The surrounding nights erupted into laughter, Mordred kneed Leon in the face as he bent down to rub his aching shin.

Mordred whooped and ran to Arthur. Arthur scooped him on his shoulders and pronounced him a champion, "I demand a rematch" Leon grinned. Mordred stuck out his tongue and walked along side his father.

Morgana narrowed her eyes at her 'Husband', The only comfort knowing that tonight's banquet (for Mordreds 10th Birthday) would be Uthers last meal.

She could reveal who she was, take over Camelot and raise Mordred with Morgause to kill Arthur.

"Mother!" Mordred ran into Morgana as she picked him up and spun him around. "Did you win Mordred?" she smiled as she leant down to Mordreds height. "Yes, I kneed Sir Leon in the face...it was fun" Mordred nodded.

"Good, now go and wash and put on your clothes for the banquet" She ruffled Mordred's thick black hair.

"The Banquet will be one to remember" Morgana smiled at Arthur.

* * *

Morgana could have thrown up, Uther sat there laughing and clapping with Arthur. Mordred tended to stay in his seat, "Mother?" Morgana heard Mordred call.

She looked over, he looked at her. "Mother" he said again but it was in her head, Morgana's eyes widened. "I have magic...don't tell father" Mordreds eyes where pleading.

"I know you do" Morgana sent back telepathicly, Mordred frowned. "I have it too" They stared at eachother, Mordred smiled and Morgana grinned back.

"You are such a clotpole" Arthur told Merlin, "Look who's talking" "I'm the prince of Camelot!" "Prince of idiots" "No...thats you" Morgana tuned out there argument and walked back to her seat next to Uther.

Uther stood and the room silenced, "My ward and daughter in-law will give a speech, but first! A toast to Prince Mordred!" Uther raised his glass. "To prince Mordred" the room chorused.

Morgana cut into her chicken and waited impatiently for the room to finish their three course meal, Mordred laughed with Uther and Arthur and all Morgana wanted to do was pry him away from them.

"Mordred, eat your sprouts" she smiled at him. "Awww, do I have too?" he moaned, "Yes...eat up" Mordree reluctantly put a sprout in his mouth, grimacing as he chewed.

"Hey" hissed Gwaine, Mordred leant over to him. "If you want to get rid of the sprouts, put them in your pocket and feed them to the dogs" Gwaine and Mordred grinned at eachother. They had a close relationship, Gwaine taught him how to fight along with Arthur.

"I bet I'll beat you next Gwaine" Mordred threw a sprout at his head, Gwaine batted it away and ruffled Mordreds hair. "Don't bet on it" he said.

Morgana watched and smiled as Mordred ran down the hall and into his father's arms. Arthur spun him around and placed him on the ground.

"My lord" Morgana approached Uther. "Morgana", "I can't think of a better place to kill a king than in his own hall" Uther looked up at her. "Goodbye Uther" Morgana raised the dagger above Uthers head.

"Morgana? NOO!" Arthur yelled, the court looked over as Morgana forced the dagger down. Merlin didn't have time help before the jewel encrusted dagger was plunged into Uthers scalp.

Gwen screamed and dropped the plate of apples. "I will get my throne" Morgana stared at Arthur.

"Ventus abstulerunt nos fero!" she shouted and a rough grey wind circled in the room and surrounded her, "AGGHHH!" Mordred shouted as he was also surrounded by it.

"MORDREEEDDD!" Arthur shouted as he watched his _wife _take his son. The hall was left silent.

* * *

Morgana held onto Mordreds hand as she walked through the forest, Her scarlett hood pulled over her head. "Mother, you killed grandfather, the _king" _Mordred tugged at her hand.

Morgana knelt down and cupped her sons face, "I am doing this for you, mordred...For us, we have magic and killing Uther was the only way to get it...one day I will take my rightful throne in Camelot and you can learn all the magic you want" she grinned at her son.

Mordred reluctantly nodded, "Where are we going?" he asked. "To meet my sister, Morgause...in the castle in the Darkling woods"

** REVIEW! Or story is *poof* gone :)**

**Next time Mordred is grown up and this is when the REAL action begins, Angst, torture, Shocks and twists! Xx I'm so excited to write them all! X **

**PLEASE REVIEW x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review :) x**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Arthur felt a hand grip his, He turned to see his soon-to-be wife Guinevere smiling at him. "Be careful, The forest is full of druids Arthur" she kissed him on the cheek and left him to get on his horse. The knights where going hunting; Percival, Elyan, Leon, Lancelot, Gwaine and Arthur oh, and Merlin.

"So...How are you and my sister-" "Ugh! Elyan, don't ask me that question" Arthur grimaced, the knights laughed. "We're in love, that's all you need to know" He told him. "You know who Gwaines in love with?" Percival grinned. "Who?" "Himself" They laughed, "Funny Percival, very funny" Gwaine threw a pine cone at him.

"Shhh!" Lancelot stopped his horse, they paused. "I heard something" Arthur slid of his horse and slowly pulled out his sword, The knights copied their king and walked into a group.

A battle cry rang out, A group of druids ran from the trees, "Can we go anywhere without this happening?" Gwaine readied his sword, The Druids where no match for the knights.

The fight lasted five minutes before Arthur killed the last attacker, the few remaining fled. "Druids...We must be close to Morgana's castle" Percival said. Arthur swallowed, Six years...six long years since he had last seen his son.

Morgana had attempted two attacks but lost, She had changed...her eyes where cold and angry and her appearance was dark and frightening.

"He'd be turning 17 in two days" Arthur said, "What sire?" Merlin asked. "Mordred" The knights turned silent, 3 knights already knew who Modred was; Gwaine, Elyan and Lancelot. Gwaine put a hand on Arthurs shoulder, "Mordred is...dead sire, Morgana said so herself".

Gwaine remembered the innocent child he played sword fighting with, thick dark hair and emerald eyes. "Yes...well, we must move on, lets go" Arthur started back to his horse.

"Umbe le forkinote!" Someone shouted, The knights flew backwards by an invisible force and hit hard on the ground.

A dark haired boy walked out and looked at them. Arthur and the knights stood up and drew their swords.

The boy had thick shortish black hair and enchanting Green eyes, he was gaping at them. "Who are you?" Lancelot growled at him, The boy didn't take his eyes of Arthur.

Arthur knew him somewhere before...but where? "None of your concern Lancelot" The boy answered, "How do you his name?" Gwaine stepped forward.

"I know you...Gwaine" The boy smirked at them. "Offer yourself up sorcerer and we will consider lightly your punishment" Arthur began to walk forward.

"Really Arthur?...or should I say _father?" _Arthur stopped dead in his tracks. It all clicked, the thick black hair, green eyes..."Mordred?" Arthur breathed.

Mordred nodded.

No one moved, when they looked at him, they saw the child in him they knew so well. Arthur walked slowly upto him so they were face to face. "Mordred" Arthur hugged him, Mordred looked shocked but hugged back.

Arthur grinned and took his son by the shoulders, "Father I-" Arthur just laughed and hugged his son again. "My son, I can't believe it...Gwaine!" Arthur shouted, Gwaine was bounding over there and bear hugged the poor boy.

"God you've grown! Look how tall you are!" Mordred cracked a smile at Gwaine. "Mordred, do you know how long we searched for you?" Arthur wouldn't let go of Mordreds shoulder, "Father, Mother said you wanted to kill me and her for having magic".

Arthur froze. "What?" he said slowly, Mordred swallowed. "She-she said you-you would have us executed an-and thats why she killed Uther" Mordred took a step back and knocked into Percival.

"You are my son! I would never have hurt you...or have hurt Morgana!" Arthur said through clenched teeth. "I-I'm sorry" Mordred backed away a little. Arthur realised he had worried him and stepped forward, "Sorry, I...it's been sometime since I saw you, Come back to Camelot with us".

The knights nodded in agreement, "We still have that sword match you promised to beat me at" Gwaine ruffled Mordreds hair. Mordred laughed and smoothed his hair back down. "Mother...she's changed, she used to be kind but now she's cold...she will come after me, she's very protective of me and we have just met after 6 years" Mordred shook his head.

"Let her come, I have just found you...We need to catch up on a few things, I'm to be married to Guinevere" Arthur and the knights watched Mordred as he obsorbed the information.

"I'll come" he said. Arthur clapped him on the shoulder and led him to the horse with one hand around his shoulder.

* * *

Guinevere couldn't take her eyes of the handsome boy sitting opposite her, it seemed only a few days ago she was going with Morgana into the forest to let him climb trees and splash in the rivers.

"Mordred" She said, Mordred looked up from where he was eating grapes with Arthur. "I remember when Me and your mother took you to climb the Oak tree and you were too scared to climb down" They both smiled at eachother.

"I remember that...I remember everything from Camelot, Mother was kind back then...she has become cruel to others and treats everyone coldly, everyone except me" Mordred looked at Arthur.

"What is she like?" he asked, Mordred frowned. "Morgana, what is she like?" Mordred looked down.

_Mordreds Memory_

_Mordred walked into the hall where Morgana sat eating. The only time she smiled was when she saw him, "Mordred, come...you must be tired after hunting". Mordred smiled back and picked up a silver plate, he put some food on it._

_"Mother, I heard some druids saw father-" Mordred stopped at the death glare Morgana shot him. "I mean Arthur, they saw Arthur riding for the Darkling woods" Mordred sat down and dug into his meal._

_"Yes, and why are you telling me?" "I...I was thinking maybe I-I could see him-" "NO! You are never seeing that theiving man again" Morgana yelled at him. "But he's my father-" Morgana threw her plate across the table and stood up. "HE IS NOT! I RAISED YOU MORDRED, DONT FORGET THAT AND DONT EVER QUESTION MY ORDERS AGAIN!" she yelled at him._

_Mordred swallowed and looked at the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry Mother" He said, Morgana walked upto him and put her hand on his shoulder. "One day you will understand Son, I took you away for a reason" she said before walking out of the room._

Mordred looked back at Arthur, "She's impatient, cold and all her goodness has gone...I was think I was the only good thing left to keep her sane" he admitted. "Well your here now, home, and your never leaving my sight again" Arthur stood up. "The maids have prepared your old chambers, get some rest".

Mordred smiled and stood up. "Thankyou Father, bye Gwen" "Bye Mordred" Gwen watched him leave.

Arthur and Gwen looked at eachother, "We've got him back, it feels like only yesterday he was a baby in my arms!" Gwen smiled. "I know...it...sureal, my son is back" Arthur leaned back in the chair.

Morgana paced the hall, Where was he? Where was her son? A guard came in, "Any news?" she snapped. "Yes my lady...the druids where attacked and only five escaped, they say Prince Mordred left with Arthur".

Morgana let out a scream of rage that shattered the windows. "GET HIM BACK! THE NEXT TIME THEY LEAVE THAT CASTLE I WANT MY SON BACK!" She screamed at the guard who nodded and left quickly.

If any harm came to her son, God help the...

* * *

Merlin waited on the hillside after summoning the great dragon, Mordred had returned. Merlin was walking to Arthurs chamber when he heard Mordreds voice in his head. "_Hello Emrys, It's been a while" _Merlin didn't reply, "_Don't ignore me...I thought we were friends?" _Merlin was fond of the boy but he had spent 6 years with the insane Morgana so who knew what he had turned into.

The great dargon landed gracefully in front of him. "So young Warlock, Mordred has been found" he said, "Yes, I don't know what to do, Is he a threat?" Merlin hoped he wasn't a threat. "Merlin, Mordred will always be threat...There is a possibility wiith both sides; Good and bad but if it comes to a choice, if the young druid prince will die...let it be".

Merlin nodded at the dragons words, "Thankyou" "My pleasure" The dragon took off, leaving Merlin pondering on his words.

* * *

Mordred yawned, he slowly opened his eyes to see his chambers. These ones where more clean and light, Mordred rubbed his eyes and pulled the sheets tighter. Someone knocked at the door, Mordred groaned.

"Mordred? God, your still in bed?" Arthur walked in. "Mm hm" Mordred buried his head in the pillow, Arthur shook him. "Come on, I want to show you back around your home to refresh memeories" Mordred just groaned.

Arthur sniggered and ripped the sheets off him. Mordred curled up and groaned again, "Okay, have it your way" Arthur tipped the matress .

"Whoaa!" Mordred fell to the floor.

The towns people bowed low as Mordred walked with Arthur down the streets, Gwen was with them as Arthur toured the _entire _city. Mordred was worn out by the time he had got back, He saw Gwaine talking with the other nights.

"Mordred! Come over here!" Gwaine called, Mordred sheepishly walked over. "Hello..." Mordred nodded to the knights, they bowed there heads. "Sire" "Don't call me that, just Mordred" They looked up and looked a mixture of shock and approval.

"Well Mordred, I trust you know how to fight...good, lets have a match" Percival said.

"Arthur, look" Gwen nodded to where Mordred was grinning and hacking at Percival. Leon was shouting "Don't let him kick your shin! I learnt it the hard way!".

Mordred had similar moves to Arthur as he angled each blow. "He's got the making of a fine prince" "That he does, lets hope he stays with us permanently" Gwen kissed Arthurs cheek.

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Merlin sees the perfect opportunity to stop the prophecy coming true and grabs at every opportunity to make sure Mordred will never harm Arthur...whether it's stairs and a magic forcebor something else.**

**AND...Morgana plans an attack...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oh my gosh...I am finishing this story because I like writing it but SERIOUSLY Please review...**_

_**Thanks :) hope you enjoy the story x X**_

_**-Charlotte **_

* * *

Chapter Four

Morgana studied the map intensely, There was a secret passage way that would lead to her old chambers...They were now Mordreds.

"Sister!" Morgause burts in the room, Morgana ran into her arms and almost cried. "Is it true? Have they taken Mordred?" Morgause looked at Morgana.

"Yes...my son" Morgana buried her face in her sisters shoulder. How dare they upset her little sister like this! Morgause thought of many ways to kill them. "Was he taken willingly?" "I don't know, I know he's staying there though" Morgana sniffed and pulled her head back.

"We will get him back Morgana, be patient" Morgause stroked her sisters cheek.

* * *

Mordred looked past his fathers shoulder at the girl standing in the corner. She had had long chocolate brown hair that was twisted into a strandy bun and daisies threaded in her hair.

Her eyes where a deep, deep midnight blue. "Mordred, go talk to her" Gwaine encouraged, "Me? No, she-" "Mordred...you are the prince of Camelot...Now go!" Gwaine pushed Mordred forward.

Mordred walked over to the girl, who hadn't noticed him yet.

"Umm...Hello?" he said. The girl turned, her eyes widened and she bowed. "My lord" she turned a light shade of pink, "You don't have to call me that...Just call me Mordred, whats your name?"

"My names Maria" "Are you are servant here?" "Yes, I'm Queen Guinevere's maid" "My step-mum...she's very kind, do you want a drink?" Mordred offered. "Servants aren't allowed wine at the banquets" Maria shook her head.

"Well, The Banquet is in honour of my birthday and you are now my guest, come on" Mordred took her hand, grabbed a jug of wine and led her from the hall unoticed, except by Merlin.

Mordred grabbed two goblets and filled them with wine, he handed one to Maria and lit the chandeliers with his magic. His chambers lit up.

"If anyone saw us-" "They won't, now I want to show you something" He led her outside on his small balcony. The stairs where shining in their thousands.

"Wow!" Maria laughed and sipped at her wine, "You get this view everynight?" Mordred nodded and took a swig of his wine. "Do you...do you ever worry Morgana will come back for you?" Maria looked ashamed she asked the question.

"She will...but Father won't let her, She's become too cold and cruel" Mordred looked over at Maria who was still mystified by the stars.

They stood in silence before sitting at Mordreds table and sipping wine, they talked for hours until Maria decided she needed to to home. "Bye Maria" Mordred kissed her cheek. Maria gaped and smiled before hurrying from the room.

Mordred flopped on his bed, it had been a month here and two birthday banquets. Arthur and Gwen spent every spare moment with him.

Damn. Mordred remebered he left his new dagger in the hall, Mordred walked from his room and rubbed his eyes.

Merlin watched as he walked down by the stairs, He didn't want to do it but Arthur needed to be protected.

Merlins eyes flashed gold, Mordred didn't have time to cry out before he flew up in the air and hit the ground with a crunch, Merlin closed his eyes and looked away as Mordred felll down the stairs and his head snapped back on the stone floor with a crack.

Merlin felt tears spring into his eyes, the boy he'd helped raise until he was 10 had probably just fallen to his death because of him.

Merlin turned, Mordred was on his back, blood stuck down his black hair at the back. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" came a shriek, Merlin turned to see Maria staring at him with wild eyes before running to Mordred.

She knelt down and started crying, she felt for a pulse. Thankgod, there was one. Merlin ran to join her, "Stay away! Sorcerer!" Maria pushed him back. Merlin knew this girl was afraid of magic so just turned and ran.

Maria ran down the hall with blood soaked on her hands, she burst in and the many guests looked at her. "Maria?" Gwen stepped forward. "Mordred...he needs help!" she cried, Arthur looked at her blood soaked hands before running from the room and down the hall.

Gaius, Gwaine, Percival, Leon and Gwen followed. "MORDRED! Oh my god, no, no, GAUIS!" Arthur knelt next to his son, Gaius quickly felt for a pulse.

"Can you hear me sire?" Gauis watched as Mordreds eyelids fluttered, Gwen was next to Arthur. "Please don't let him die" begged Gwen with tears welling up.

Gwaine ran a hand through his hair and ordered servants to get a carrier bed. Mordred was layed gently on it and carried to Gauis's chambers.

Merlin stayed locked in his room.

* * *

Morgana laughed as she saw the plans for her attack, her beautiful son would be back where he belongs...with her. Morgause went over the plans once more and gave Morgana her orders:

"Just take back my nephew, do not pester with revenge; There will time for that and make sure no one sees you and kill anyone that does".

Morgana nodded and boared her black bulky horse, she prized her horse as he was very loyal.

"We will be outside the gates sister" Morgause smiled at Morgana before she rode out to Camelot.

* * *

Merlin sat with his head in hands as he watched Mordred barely breath, each breath was shaky and struggled. Gauis watched Merlin with only a tiny amount of sympathy. "There is no excuse for what you did Merlin, Mordred would never hurt his own father" Gauis shook his head at Merlin.

"I know that...I regret it...I'm an idiot" Merlin closed his eyes. "I know" Gauis smiled, He poured blue liquid into Mordreds mouth and tidied up Mordreds shirt.

"How can I cure him without it being obvious?" Merlin grabbed a book, "I don't know" Gauis carried on with his work, checking on the wound at the back of Mordreds head and feeling for a more upbeat pulse.

In the past three days Arthur had been withdrawn and stayed by his sons side every minute he could, Maria hadn't said anything about what she saw and visited Mordred sometimes.

Gwen sneekily read to him when she could and changed his bandaging (Years of being a servant had certain skills). Merlin thanked god no one was in the room when he walked in.

Mordred just lay there, Merlin sat on a stool next to him. "I am _so, _Sorry...I will fix this" Merlin took the cloth of Mordreds forhead and put it in the bucket of cold water.

"Brackeum Far Da mendo Lisir larkeum" Merlin hissed, his eyes turned gold as he slowly waved his hand over the cloth. He put on Mordreds forhead and it glowed slightly before turning back to normal.

Merlin watched patiently as Mordreds breathing became less struggled and easier, "Merlin" greeted Arthur as he walked in, he took in Merlins grinning face and walked over.

"What?" Arthur asked, "Mordreds waking up, Look" he jerked his head. Arthur's eyes widened as he watched Mordreds eyes flutter.

"Mordred?" Arthur sat next to Merlin and grabbed his arm, "Sire" "What Merlin?" "Your hurting my arm" Arthur let go and watched as Mordreds eyes slowly opened. "Mordred?" he said softly as Mordred looked around with half closed eyes.

"Mordred?" Mordred looked at Arthur and attempted a weak smile. "You fell down some stairs, your head is cracked...relax, Gauis will be back and giving you some disgusting remedy" Athur held his sons wrist that felt so frail in his grip.

Mordred's head hurt like hell and every bone in his body ached, had he ever felt this tired? Oh...Merlin. Mordred narrowed his eyes as he saw his _former _friend. He had used magic to push him down the stairs, why? What had Mordred ever done?

"Father?" Mordred said weakly, Arthur nodded. "Can I have a sleeping draft?" It was too painful to be awake, Merlin gave him something and left, obviously feeling guilty.

Stupid clotpole where his las thoughts that night before falling asleep with Arthur watching, Part of him wanted Morgana too...

Little did he know, she was right at the gates.


End file.
